


Imaginary Friends Aren't Real

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Series: The story of Ouma and his two boyfriends [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kaito and Shuichi pretend to have guardians but theyre liars, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ouma has nice parents, Ouma not Oma, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kaito, Possessive Shuichi, Rating May Change, but not really, idk if there'll be smut, ouma centric, there's gonna be language, this is my one chance to write posessive kaito i seriously cannot screw this up, this was a late night idea, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: When Kokichi was younger, he had two imaginary friends: Saihara chan and momo Chan. As time went on, they disappeared, and, when Kokichi looked back, they got kind of possessive as they disappeared. But now that he's finally going to a public high school, he runs into the two familiar but strangely different faces of Shuichi and Kaito. Why won't they leave him alone? and Why do they seem so familiar?!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi (one-sided), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The story of Ouma and his two boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763326
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	1. When we were young.

Kokichi Ouma had always been a very social child.

His parents knew that fact, and even so, leaving him home alone in the rather large mansion wasn’t their idea. They left him with maids, butlers, and tutors who would raise him in their absence. Each time they came home, they would give him a gift from their travels and spend time with him, listening to him talk about how his tutor taught him something new, or how the head maid Kirumi would bake him cookies and teach him patience. 

However, one year, something was different. 

Kokichi was around 7 when they came back from America. They had brought him a toy that could only be made in that country, and he had happily accepted it. When they sat down for dinner, Kirumi had set out two extra plates (empty, of course) in front of two chairs. They were confused at first, but when Kokichi sat in between the chairs, he smiled brightly and exclaimed his two new friends sat there. When they asked who his new friends were, he explained it to them as best as he could.

‘Saihara-chan’ was a boy with blue hair and dull golden eyes. He was super smart (not as smart as kokichi) and always wore a hat over his head. He was shy and had a small stutter, but would always help Kokichi read mystery novels. Kokichi had also noted how he was only a little shorter than him.

‘Momo-chan’ was taller than Kokichi by a lot more, and had magenta hair. He had big purple eyes and a big personality. Sometimes he would yell at Kokichi for playing too much, but would eventually join him. He wore a shirt with a big star on it, saying that one day, he would see all of them. Unlike Saihara-chan, he never stuttered and never tried to be quiet. He would sometimes read books about space with Kokichi. 

  
  


His parents didn’t know how to react at first, but they smiled and let it happen. Kokichi hadn’t left the house, but they made the decision that it should happen soon.

-

𝒲𝑒'𝓁𝓁 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 '𝒦𝒾𝒸𝒽𝒾.

-

When Kokichi first stepped out of the car, he looked around nervously. He had told Saihara and Momo to stay home, and it took a lot of convincing for them to stay in his room. But after he had managed to do it, it was smooth sailing to get to his first day at middle school, despite joining at a later grade than most kids. He quickly found friendship in a girl named Miu Iruma, who taught him some… not very nice words he assumed he couldn’t say to his parents based on how the teachers would yell at her sometimes. 

He thought that the lessons were boring since his own personal tutors had taught him most of it already, but found school fun because of Miu, and another pair of friends he had made. Kaede Akamatsu and Rantaro Amami. Kaede was a cheerful girl, who would help Miu with her work. Rantaro was another rich kid, who had 9 little sisters, but he said he might have more later. 

Kokichi loved spending time with them, ever since they allowed him into his group on his very first day. During lunch, they asked him a bunch of questions, like what his home like, and if he had a bunch of games, and Miu even asked what kind of stuff he liked watching or reading. He… Didn’t understand the question, so he ignored it, calling her a dumb pig. Kaede was about to scold him when Miu stopped her with a burst of loud cackling laughter.

-

When he got home, he smiled brightly at Kirumi, who took his bag, gave him a small snack, and watched over him as he did his homework quickly. He really wished Kirumi would keep taking care of him forever! Running upstairs as quickly as he could, he opened his door and closed it behind him, expecting the overwhelming voices of Saihara and Momo-chan immediately. 

But it took them a couple of seconds to notice him, running over and hugging him tightly, asking him questions about his day and what was it like in middle school, ~~and how cute he looked in his uniform-~~

Kokichi woke up to the sound of a loud alarm, sitting up as he noticed the time. Getting up and stretching, he walked over to his closet, grabbing his new high school uniform and getting dressed at a good pace, taking a marker and marking off the previous day in his calendar, noticing how the current day had writing on it in red pen:

‘First Day of High School.’

  
  
  



	2. First Day of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi makes a new friend on his very first day of Highschool! Though... This feeling of nostalgia just won't go away...

First Day of High School.

Kokichi finished getting ready for school and talked with his favorite head maid, Kirumi.

“Hey… Kirumi... Why don’t we talk about the past and stuff?”

Kirumi turned and looked at him, smiling softly as she folded her hands back into their signature position over her apron. 

“I don’t see why not. Which time should we talk about? Middle school? Your baby years?”

Kokichi gave a thoughtful look, glancing down at his feet and tapping his shoes against the hardwood floor. He hadn’t really thought this through and was only bored since he got ready so quickly. 

“..What’s your favorite memory of me, Kirumi?”

She paused for a moment, looking up and placing a hand under her chin. Humming softly as she thought, she reached a conclusion.

“When you used to play with your imaginary friends. I believe their names were Saihara-chan and Momo-chan. Despite them being both boys.”

It was now Kokichi’s turn to look up in thought since he had forgotten about them once he hit his second year in middle school. Vague memories filled his mind. Memories of him playing games with blank faces, reading books with blank faces, and cuddling and sleeping with blank faces. While he couldn’t remember their faces, he could remember the way Saihara-chan’s hat would cover his eyes, and how Momo-chan smelled like soft cinnamon and hot cocoa. 

“I don’t ever remember having imaginary friends, Mom!”

“Please refrain from calling me mom, Kokichi.”

“O-kay Kirumi~!”

Kirumi glanced at the clock, handing Kokichi his bag and walking him to the door. 

“You’ll be walking to the high school since it is not that far away. Is that alright?” 

Kokichi gave a curt nod, watching Kirumi open the door and waving to him as he walked out and to the gate of his home. After opening and slipping through the gates, he started running off to his new high school, where Miu, Kaede, and Rantaro would be waiting for him. Ready to tell him about their summers (Miu would probably brag about her latest invention while making it as lewd as possible, Kaede would discuss her piano recitals while dreamily looking at Rantaro, and Rantaro would talk about his sisters while ignoring Kaede) and share hilarious stories with him. 

Walking to the entrance of the school and pulling out his phone, he opened their group chat and started texting.

**PantaKing:** **_You guys at the school yet?_ **

**MiuFuckinIruma:** **_Almost cuz of the shitty traffic lights!! They’re slower than some newbie prostitute riding her first dick!_ **

**LoneRoadTraveler:** **_I’m inside the school, Ouma. I’ve already got our schedules._ **

**PantaKing:** **_Thank you Amami-Chan~! <3333_ **

**PianoGirl:** **_I’m almost at school, Ouma. My mom insisted on driving me no matter what!_ **

Kokichi turned off his phone after seeing Kaede’s response. He turned and walked into the new school, heading to the gym where he spotted Rantaro and ran over to him. 

“So my beloved Ranataro got my schedule for me? What a gentleman!”

Rantaro chuckled, ruffling Kokichi’s hair and handing him a piece of paper.

“We pretty much have the same schedule Kokichi. I don’t know about the girls yet, so we’ll have to wait for them.”

Kokichi nodded and looked around, only to get pushed from behind from a large force that almost knocked him onto his knees. Rantaro quickly helped him up, helping him to turn to face the source of force.

He had to look up at the much taller boy, who had magenta hair with big purple eyes. Just looking at him you could tell he had a big personality. He wore a different jacket over his uniform, one sleeve in and the other hanging loosely over his arm. Kokichi noted that the inside of his jacket was littered with stars and planets. His previously mentioned hair was spiked up in a fashion that almost looked fake, and he had a goatee growing on his chin. 

Kokichi probably stared longer than he should’ve, luckily the boy noticed him quickly and apologized. 

“Oh! Sorry man! I wasn’t paying attention. I’m Kaito Mamota! The luminary of the Stars! Or at least, I hope to be someday.”

“Rantaro Amami. I promise I’m a nice guy.”

“I’m Kokichi Ouma, the ruler of this school!”

“The ruler? No way some little kid like you runs the entirety of Hope’s Peak High school.”

“I am not a little kid Kai-chan!”

“Kai-chan?!”

The nickname was a surprise to all parties involved in the conversation. Kokichi didn’t expect to come with it on such short notice, Kaito didn’t expect to be called ‘Kai-chan’, and Rantaro didn’t understand why this new guy got a nickname when all Rantaro got was ‘Amami-chan’ while they were texting. 

“Yup! Kai-chan is your new name!”

“Sorry Kaito, he’ll come up with anything.”

Kaito let out a loud laugh, putting his fists together and smiling brightly.   
  


“I’m sure I can get used to it, besides, I, Kaito Mamota, can get used to anything!”

Kokichi gave his signature ‘Nishishi’ and circled around Kaito in a strange, familiar way.

Rantaro watched the pair, hoping Kaede and Miu would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Comments are appreciated!


	3. Brand New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi spends time with his Brand new friend!

Kokichi and Kaito ran around each other for a little before Kaede and Miu arrived, a little surprised at the taller man that Kokichi was playing with.

~~Almost like a child~~

“Who’s this jacked-up guy? Kokichi’s new fuck buddy?”

“His name is Kaito Momota. He and Kokichi clicked real fast.”

“Huh... That’s.. Surprising.”

“WHAT?! IT TOOK ME 5 MONTHS FOR THE SHITTY SHOTA TO APPRECIATE ME!!!”

“M-Miu, calm down-”

Kokichi finally noticed the other two’s arrival, pausing in tracks and quickly running to them.

“Hiya Piano Freak and Cock slut! I finally made a new friend!”

“You call your friends Piano freak and a-”

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, I hope we can be good friends, Kaito!”

“And I’m Miu Iruma! Gorgeous Girl Genius!”

“The only thing genius about you is how much you can brag sucking off with your filthy pig mouth, you bitchlet.”

“B-Bitchlet?! Ah…”

Kaito looked at Rantaro in confusion, who in return, shrugged and watched the two argue back and forth, with Miu moaning every 5 seconds and Kokichi eventually stopping it to point out the fact that class was about to begin. Kaede and Miu left first, with Kaede trying not to touch Miu’s shaking form. After they left, Rantaro turned to Kokichi, ruffling his hair, much to the shorter’s disappointment. 

“Well Kichi, I’ll see you around.”

“Bye-bye, Rataro~!”

And with that, Rantaro walked off to his first class, leaving behind Kaito and Kokichi. The two glanced at each other before deciding to walk to their next class.

  
“So am I your _only_ friend here, Kai-chan~?”

“Well… Not really. I guess Kaede, Miu, and Rantaro are new friends… But I know someone from my old school too! I just kind of… lost him.”

“Woooow… You’re such an idiot…”

“Wha- Idiot?!”

“Shush! We’re here!” 

Kokichi pointed to the classroom door, sliding it open as he slipped inside, taking a seat near the back. Kaito sat down next to him, smiling.

“What’s with the smile, Kai-chan~?”

“Ah, nothing. It’s just weird seeing someone my age act so childish, y’know?”

“T... That’s the worst thing _anyone_ has ever said to me... I..I just.. WAAAAAH KAI-CHAN IS SO MEAN!!”

Kaito flinched at the sudden screaming, instantly trying to calm him down.

“H-hey! Calm down! I didn’t mean it! You’re super mature and-”

“Nishishi~! Kai-chan can be so dumb sometimes!”

As soon as the tears started, they stopped and the one who was previously crying out stopped, giving a cheeky grin.

“What?! Dumb?!”

“Uh, yeah! There’s no one someone like me would cry in front of anyone!”

Kaito turned and mumbled something, which clearly annoyed the smaller.

“Heyyy!! No secrets! What did you say??”

“Wha- I said nothing!”

“Nothing my ass! You said something!”

“Kokichi- I swear I didn’t!”

“Kai-chan is being a filthy liar! Liar Liar Pants on Fire!!”

“Kokichi that’s enough!”

“No!-”

“E-excuse me, i-is this seat open..?”

The pair looked up to see a blue-haired boy with dull golden eyes. He had a hat that would’ve hidden them if not for the fact they were sitting rather than standing. He seemed shy and seemed to have a small stutter. He was currently pointing to the seat on the opposite side of Kokichi.

“Hey, Shuichi!”

Kokichi blinked before grinning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Please give me some feedback in the comments if possible!


End file.
